


The Garden Of You

by waLANAng_iba



Series: A Day Before, A Night Before [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waLANAng_iba/pseuds/waLANAng_iba
Summary: What would you do if you're running out of time?Well, Tobio wants to spend it all with Shōyō.





	The Garden Of You

"Hurry up, Kageyama!" The impatient yell of the energetic boy rung throughout the hallways of the hospital, creating quite a few glances by bystanders that focused on their general direction. Tobio didn't seem to mind though, because all he had his attention to was with the little shrimp that ran away from him.

Or wheelchaired away, as one might describe more accurately.

"You're going to get into another accident, you dumbass!" Tobio yelled back, earning more glances once he dropped that curse word in front of many children. He never stopped looking forward, and he was too scared to look back at the angry parents that he had imagined while running.

The doctors and nurses told them to stop their shenanigans, but in the end, they knew it would be to no avail. As much as Tobio wanted to stop, his little shrimp of a friend didn't. It was clear as day when he roamed the halls for more than half-an-hour, and only found his friend stopped behind his hospital room a few minutes afterwards.

Suddenly, the annoyed look on Tobio's face melted into a frown.

"I don't want to go back in there." Shōyō whispered, fiddling with his fingers before staring at Tobio with puppy eyes. They never worked, unfortunately, but Tobio decided to make this an exception for now.

He held the end of the wheelchair, then started pushing Shōyō away from the room. They were slow, but they progressively went out the hospital and went into a garden of some sorts. Tobio didn't know it was there, but Shōyō did, and he was ecstatic to be there.

After being informed by several nurses later on, Tobio learned that the garden was made for patients who could go outside, but only for a minimal amount of time. Some visitors would come there, but it became rarer and rarer to the point where only patients would be present in the place.

But then, it was only Tobio and Shōyō, with absolutely no one but themselves.

"There are so many flowers!" Shōyō exclaimed, looking through the wide variety that grew from everywhere. Tobio had to admit: they were very pretty, but he disliked the smell of them. They were too powerful for his sensitive nose, yet he was willing to push it aside just so that he would be with his good friend.

"What do you think Natsu would like? Or mom even?" Tobio didn't know if they were allowed to pick flowers, but he went along anyways. Shōyō looked so happy by just doing that, so how heartless could Tobio be if he were to stop the poor boy? "I miss going to their graves. After everything, I sort of just never had the time or energy anymore."

Truth be told, Tobio missed going with Shōyō there. They'd bond over their lost, because after the war, they were left as orphans. They only had each other to depend on.

"Once you get out of the hospital, we'll go back there." Even if it seemed impossible, Tobio tried his best to smile. He desperately wanted to believe that he'd be okay, but the frown that accompanied the face of the boy in front of him made him think otherwise.

"Do you honestly believe I'll be better? I'm losing weight like hell, and I can't even stand up anymore. I feel like shit, Kageyama."

"Don't you want to try? I believe you can do it, I mean, you've been living this long so-"

"I've been trying! I've been struggling to survive for months now, but I don't know if I'll be strong enough to actually make it."

"So are you just going to give up? Are you just going to leave me like everyone else?"

"It's not like I want to leave you!" This one sentence made the world freeze for the both of them. Tobio, who was fighting back the tears threatening to overflow his eyes, looked at the boy with pain and sorrow. Shōyō had the same face, but tears actually escaped his grasp, so he looked down to avoid Tobio's gaze.

The tears were flowing down his rosy cheeks, and it didn't take long for the wind to blow the lock of hair that was covering it from his dark-haired friend. When Tobio noticed, he walked towards the boy and gave him a hug. He squeezed him like a teddy bear, but was as gentle as an angel towards him. He rested his chin on Shōyō's shoulder, while Shōyō struggle to do the same. He shoved Tobio for making him remember their height difference, and it made both boys laugh.

"I hate you so much." Hinata joked, and while Tobio knew it was a lie, he himself would lie if he said that it didn't hurt a little. He wanted their last words together to be something special, not like their usual banter.

"Well, I love you with all my heart, Shōyō." It took all his courage to say those words, but Shōyō replied like it was nothing. It made Tobio grumpy to know that he struggled with it while his friend didn't.

"I know, and I love you, too. So much... Tobio."' He pulled away from the hug to hold Tobio with his two hands, rubbing his fingers on his cheeks and relishing the softness of each touch.

"I'm sorry... For never having the chance to show you how much I really do love you." Tobio closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of having Shōyō with him. He wanted to always remember the warmth and presence of his friend, before he goes out like all the candles in the graveyard. Shōyō wanted to do the same, because it was only a matter of time before he'd have to face the darkness that was knocking on his door.

They both stopped crying, and just stayed with each other like they were glued together. When night fell, they went back inside, because the last thing Tobio wanted was for Shōyō to be cold. He took off the scarf that he had and gave it to Shōyō, who reluctantly accepted his gift.

They stayed silent the whole way, and went to bed like the world was turning as usual.

 

Shōyō fell asleep a few minutes after 1, so now it was just Tobio wide awake. He looked at his friend and saw the rise and fall of his chest, then he saw the struggle that came with it. It made him emotional thinking that it might stop at any moment.

He stood up then walked towards him, connecting his fingers with his, and lying down to rest his head on Shōyō's chest, wanting to hear his heartbeat even just for a while.

It was slow, but it was still there, and it made Tobio happy. It was enough for him.

"I don't want to die. Please don't let me die, Tobi."

His heart fell and crumbled when he heard Hinata mutter those words in his sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Shōyō was still breathing, but he wasn't waking up no matter how much Tobio tried to. He decided to let him sleep, then went to the garden again to get some fresh air.

He looked everywhere to find any sort of flower to bring Shōyō, but discovered a red spider lily blooming at the side of his feet.

Then someone screamed his name, and it made him stop his motions as he turned back to the hospital. There was one of Shōyō's nurses, and the dread in her eyes made Tobio shiver with fear.

"Hurry up, Kageyama!" the words felt so familiar despite the different speaker, and it took a second before Tobio remembered how Shōyō said the same thing the day before. Tobio felt the blood rush through his veins when memories with him started to flash before his eyes.

Tobio ran as quickly as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud of this in all honesty. I'll most likely rewrite this at the 4th Friday of November, or sometime on Friday.


End file.
